El comienzo de una leyenda
by Misora Hibiki
Summary: Narraré (O trataré de hacerlo) la historia de este personaje que modificó mi vida y la hizo más amena...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi primer trabajo que publico, espero les agrade... mmm... Ah! Si, tengo que ponerlo: Todo personaje es propiedad de Capcom, no hago este trabajo para lucrarme simplemente es una diversión mía y espero que le agrade a los demás**

**Todo tiene un comienzo.**

10 Septiembre del Año 19XX, hoy en la facultad conocí a un interesante sujeto, su nombre es Albert W Willy, parece ser un científico interesante sin embargo yo no lo considero demasiado brillante.  
Pasando a otras cuestiones he diseñado un prototipo de Inteligencia Artificial Avanzada, espero poder desarrollarlo más a fondo…

20 de Octubre del año 20XX, el día de hoy fue excelente, gracias a mi sistema de Inteligencia Artificial pude ganar un premio Nobel, me siento tan orgulloso, espero poder diseñar un cuerpo que pueda hacerle uso a este nuevo invento. Albert me felicitó y me dijo que me apoyaría en la fundación de mi centro de investigaciones, es algo extraño y extravagante el Dr. Pero creo que puedo confiar en él.

13 de Febrero del año 20XX, Después de mucho investigar he creado un Robot capaz de usar mi I.A.A sería perfecto para una policía robótica, le adaptaré un cañón de plasma será perfecto para disminuir la violencia en las grandes ciudades. Mi laboratorio ha sido terminado y podré seguir desarrollando mucho más, Willy desapareció y no he tenido contacto con él, ojalá esté bien…

22 de Agosto del año 20XX, A pesar de mis esfuerzos he fracasado, Proto Man (Le iba a poner Blues cuando lo terminara), ha escapado del laboratorio, no pude colocarle nada más que un núcleo de energía, lo trataré de encontrar.

11 de Diciembre del año 20XX, Es imposible que lo encuentre, espero esté bien, su sistema de energía debe de durar un año sin recargar… ¿Es correcto lo que hago?

* * *

El Doctor Thomas Light no concluyó su diario, lo hizo innecesario después de construir a sus dos grandes creaciones: Rock y Roll, un par de robots domésticos los cuales le han ayudado en su investigación y este día es especial para él, el diseño de sus otros 6 robots ha sido un éxito y los donará a la ciudad para labores industriales, pues tienen la capacidad de ordenarle a otras máquinas sin Inteligencia Artificial que hagan labores para las cuales fueron creadas.

El doctor Light se encontraba en su laboratorio cuando recibe una llamada del gobernador, pasados varios meses de poner en funcionamiento a sus creaciones… éstas habían entrado en shock y ahora están encerrados en las estaciones de trabajo, ninguno ha dejado que nadie se acerque puesto que los robots que estaban a su disposición han evitado por todos los medios dejar entrar a cualquier persona, misteriosamente se ha visto que ocasionalmente entra uno que otro robot que difiere del área en el cual se encuentran.

- Rock, tengo un problema con tus hermanos, tendré que ausentarme por mucho tiempo cuida bien de Roll, espero volver pronto. – Exclamó el doctor mientras se dirigía a la salida.  
- No puedo dejar que se vaya solo, déjeme ayudarle, por favor… - El robot de cabello desalineado dejó todas sus tareas para saber que le acongojaba a su creador.  
- No muchacho, no puedo permitir que también te expongas a lo que le haya ocurrido a tus hermanos además si sucede algo ¿Quién cuidará a Roll? – El anciano quería a Rock como a su propio hijo, generaciones anteriores habían creado "inteligencia artificial", como el Doctor Hikari que perfeccionó el sistema de PET Navi's, claro actualmente su trabajo es obsoleto, pero Light estaba seguro que su Inteligencia Artificial asemejaba a un humano, había visto a Roll y a él que tenían sentimientos y día con día generó cierta empatía con ambos.

Salió de su laboratorio dejando atrás a sus creaciones, lamentaba haberlos dejado porque, si no regresaba no habría quien cuidara de ellos…

- Tal vez Rock pueda, él es capaz de copiar casi cualquier tarea que se le encomiende, él podrá mimetizarse entre nosotros, los humanos, Roll… es más hogareña… no podrá aguantar si Rock llegara… ¡No! ¿En qué estoy pensando?!...

* * *

- ¿Crees que tardará? - Preguntaba Roll con mucha insistencia – Su comida se enfriará…. Al igual que la de ayer.

- Iré por él… sé que está en peligro…

Rock tomó uno de los cañones que tenía el doctor guardado, de su hermano mayor, sabía que no le importaría que lo tomase prestado si era para salvar a su padre.

Ya había pasado 2 días desde la desaparición... entonces lo vio…

- Estimada ciudad, su gran Albert Thomas Light está preso por una de sus propias creaciones, yo puedo salvarlos de esta locura pero necesito mucho dinero y que me den un laboratorio para erradicar cada uno de esos adefesios que el doctor creó para atemorizar el mundo…

No podía creerlo, su papá estaba en peligro, por otro de sus hermanos, lo que el señor calvo decía por las pantallas en la calle no lo creía, a lo mejor era algún sujeto que se quería aprovechar de la situación, se dirigía a donde estaba al hermano que había capturado a su padre… Cut Man.


	2. Capitulo 2 Llega CUT MAN!

******Este capitulo lo escribía mientras jugaba Megaman Power Up! para el PSP adoro ese juego... agregaré a los personajes de esa saga o tal vez no jejeje bueno espero les agrade y pues... mmm... Ah! como ya saben, tengo que poner esto: Todo personaje es propiedad de Capcom, no hago este trabajo para lucrarme simplemente es una diversión mía y espero que le agrade a los demás**

**Capítulo 2, Cut Man**

Rock estaba a las puertas de lo que era un almacén, ahora se encontrado "abandonado" sin ninguna persona en ninguna de las calles adyacentes a la entrada se observaba un robot de un solo ojo, sirve para aplanar calles o aplastar cajas, pero el robot parece que ahora guarda las puertas del almacén donde se encuentra el Doctor Light.

- ¡Disculpa! Dejame entrar e ir por mi padre.- Trató de razonar el ingenuo robot  
- Bzz… No admitido ningún visitante…. Ordenes…. ¡Eliminar!

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Rock sólo pudo aprovechar el momento en que el robot saltó para aplastarlo para poder correr y entrar. Su velocidad era un poco más que la de un humano promedio, tenía miedo, es raro… pero el robot… tenía miedo.

- ¡Qué suerte! – Rock se adentró poco a poco al enorme almacén, era donde todos los artículos se empacaban y se distribuían fuera de la ciudad, la labor de Cut Man era la de cortar cajas y auxiliado con sus robots diseñados para él comandaba a muchas mini tijeras…

Las mismas que atacaban a Rock en el momento que atravesó el umbral lo único que tenía para defenderse era ese "buster" que había tomado prestado, no sabía usado nunca, pero tendría que aprender rápido, lo insertó en su brazo.

Rápidamente supo cómo usarlo ¿Por qué sabía usarlo?

* * *

Tenía un limitado número de disparos, podría dar tres antes de que se calentara y tuviera que descansarlo brevemente. La cadencia que generaba el aparato era mucho, necesitaba algo que lo mantuviera estable pero pensaría en ello después de su prioridad… rescatar a su padre.

Cada vez que se sentía débil los robots dejaban una capsula de energía, eso le ayudaba para seguir adelante… o eso pensaba. La idea de que el Dr. Light estuviera sufriendo lo hacía avanzar cada vez más, sin embargo sabía que tenía que esto no terminaría aquí.

- ¡Hermano! – gritó al ver a Cut Man – Deja esta loca labor tuya.

- Rock! – le respondió al ver a su hermano - No deberías de ayudar a los humanos, el Doctor Willy nos dijo que nos están usando sólo para su bien, nos sobre explotan y no nos dejan ser felices.

- Pero padre no tiene que ver en esto – corriendo sus lágrimas gritó – Déjalo ir y te ayudaré…

- ¡Él no es mi padre! Lo es el doctor Willy, él me reparó y me dejó ver la verdad, si no eres parte de la solución, eres parte del problema…

Cut Man atacó directamente a Rock con su afilada hoja, él no pudo evitarlo, parecía que su navaja que provenía de su cabeza tenía voluntad propia, no podía adivinar el golpe.

Rock estaba cansado… no podía ver bien…. Acababa de darse cuenta que le faltaba su brazo libre… no era capaz de derrotar a su hermano… apuntó con su arma a su cabeza como último recurso…

Cut Man no se esperaba el golpe, lo dejó en shock, no podía moverse, que tenía esa arma que lo debilitaba tanto, se sentía extraño y poco tiempo después… se desplomó.

* * *

Más tarde en el laboratorio el doctor Light no podía creerlo… había visto el heroísmo de su hijo temía por él…. Pero ahora que sabía los planes de Willy tenía que detenerlo… no podía hacerlo Cut Man, Rock, en un golpe de suerte disparó directo a un chip que su ahora rival le había implantado, al no saber qué hacer se desplomó, sin embargo ahora estaba inutilizado… su única esperanza era Rock…

- La ola de horror aún cierne sobre nosotros a pesar que... Ese Mega-hombre nos ha podido liberar la parte sur de la ciudad, donde el robot conocido como Cut Man había tiranizado desde los almacenes, sin embargo todo el resto de la ciudad está desolada… comienza la población a salir de la ciudad faltan porque misteriosos robots también se han revelado y ahora están desde sus estaciones de trabajo sembrando el terror. – Decía la comentarista del noticiero nocturno.

- Descansa Rock, mañana arreglaremos esto…


	3. Capitulo 3

**Gracias por los Review, quisiera que todo aquel que lea mi trabajo lo hiciera, claro que eso es casi imposible jijiji, bueno este capitulo lo subí y escribí algo tarde, la verdad estuve de vacaciones y apenas regresé... Bueeeno sé que no es excusa quisiera apurarme porque será MUCHO trabajo llegar a X, si abarcaré casi todo el trabajo de Inafume, por favor si ven algo que no les cuadre planteenme sus dudas ya qye me gusta saber que opinan del trabajo :3. Ahora si a poner el clásico: Todo personaje es propiedad de Capcom, no hago este trabajo para lucrarme simplemente es una diversión mía y espero que le agrade a los demás**

**Capítulo 3, He comes a new Hero**

Rock descansó toda la noche, a pesar de que su celda de poder posee una batería casi infinita sentía todo el cuerpo cansado, era una sensación que no había sentido nunca, al igual que culpa… sabía que estaba mal haber atacado a su hermano, pero algo en su interior decía que tenía que proteger a su padre y más que a su padre... a toda la humanidad, había nacido en él un sentido del deber.

- Me sorprendió Rock, mmm… no quisiera, pero sé que él es el único que puede detener este horror que está envolviendo la ciudad… No quiero llevar a mi "hijo" a su destrucción, no quiero que pierda su inocencia… hubiera querido que fuera feliz.

El doctor Thomas, pasó toda la noche haciendo planos, construyendo aparatos y desarrollando teorías, a la par, que tenía en suspensión a Cut Man, era una de sus creaciones y no sabía qué había salido mal… hasta ahora…

Vió que en su programación había datos que él no había implantado y gracias al enorme ego de su rival pudo ver que no era más que el mismo Willy, si, Willy, aquel que estaba haciendo una campaña en contra suya, el mismo Albert, que trabajó hombro con hombre junto a él… sabía que había algo raro con él, ahora se tenía que atener a las consecuencias de sus actos… tenía que reparar todo el daño que su descuido había llevado… la ciudad estaba sumergida en el caos, la gente vivía con miedo, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Willy al darse cuenta que Cut Man fue derrotado tomara represalias por ello.

- Buenos días! – Exclamaba Roll al ver a su hermano, estaba contenta de que estuviera sano y salvo - Padre te está buscando, deberías de ir al laboratorio dos.

Rock había tenido un "sueño"… o después sabia que se llamaban así, se vio a si mismo como un defensor de la humanidad, alguien en el que la gente podía confiar, y vio que en lugar que quien hiciera que su hermano se volviera contra él, pudo salvar a cada uno de sus hermanos, sin necesidad de pelear, con el simple hecho de evitar que él se acercara a ellos… él…. Él no tenía un rostro… sólo pudo distinguir una calavera, sí, sus facciones eran como una calavera, y era todo lo que podía conocer de su enemigo… tendría que derrotarlo algún día para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Pensaba en todo esto y más cuando llegó al laboratorio dos, era un lugar donde su papá ensamblaba objetos, era raro que entrara él allá, desde que fue activado sólo llegó ahí cuando despertó Roll, sí, ella era más pequeña que él, por eso la apreciaba más que al resto de sus hermanos.

- Rock, tengo algo importante que decirte – Decía Light en su voz se distinguía un halo de duda. – Eres más que un hijo para mi y quiero todo lo mejor para ti. – Light comenzó a derramar lágrimas.  
- ¿Qué pasó padre? – Rock se acercó a donde se encontraba el viejo, se veía triste pero a la vez podría verse una ligera alegría… eso lo desconcertó.  
- Hijo, quiero que me digas… ¿Quieres ayudarme a detener esta locura? O te esperarás a que tu hermano se recupere y él nos ayude.  
- Yo lo haré, quiero ayudar al resto de mis hermanos, quiero ser útil, qué debo de hacer… - entró en una cápsula, la cual Light le hizo una seña para que entrara.

Rock se durmió, bueno, fue apagado, en ese periodo no pensaba en nada, Light puso todo su empeño en ello… le diseñó una armadura capaz de soportar muchas descargas de energía, así como le instaló el buster que había tomado para derrotar a Cut man, al analizar los sistemas vio que gracias a la capacidad de simular algunas tareas sencillas, podía replicar algunas habilidades de sus hermanos, pero no sabía como se podía activar o si necesitaba una fuente de energía.

Pasó todo el día en el laboratorio, su máxima creación estaba siendo procesada y él no lo sabía…

Rock despertó… vio a su alrededor y sólo no sentía nada diferente, sólo quería ayudar a sus hermanos y vio la oportunidad.

- … en otras noticias muchos robots están atacando los alrededores de la torre eléctrica, al parecer Elec man se ha vuelto loco también… espero que Mega Man nos ayude otra vez...

- Me gusta ese nombre… padre, gracias por todo pero debo de evitar que mis hermanos destruyan más esta ciudad. – Rock salía del laboratorio… tenía la esperanza de ser útil.

- Suerte hijo…- Light tuvo un desmayo.


End file.
